Daughter of the PeaceKeepers A Pokemon Fanfic
by Jaluna Rolik
Summary: A story using plot content from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. OCxAsh. Hiruka is Dawn's adoptive twin sister. Hiruka went on errand in Sinnoh from Johto and decided to see her sister while there. However, she didn't expect her past to come up like this!
1. Visiting Twin

Daughter of The Peace-Makers

(A Pokemon Fanfiction)

Hiruka: Hi there everyone! Hey, thanks for letting me travel with you guys, Ash!

Ash: Huh? Oh. No problem. Why are we talking like this though?

Hiruka: Our annoying writer isn't here yet to do the disclaimer?

Ash: Right...

June: I HEARD THAT!

Hiruka: Finally you're here! -rolls eyes-

June: What's gotten into you? Oh well, anyway... I do not own pokemon or its characters! I only own the strange story adjustments I made for my own convenience and side characters Hiruka and Li.

Dawn: Can we go now?

June: Sure! Let's go!

- - -

"Man it's nice out! I love doing errands... It let's me get out of the gym! Though, I guess Sinnoh is sorta far from home anyway. After all, I am from Azalea Town... Oh well." Walking around Jubilife City, the sea-green haired girl wore a long white dress covered by a forest green vest. A pink poketch sat on her wrist, showing a digital clock on it. "Let's see... I bet she's at lunch in the Pokemon Center. I just hope she hasn't left town yet..." Soon, she fled to the pokemon center with great speed.

Meanwhile, inside the pokemon center, a group sat in a booth of the dining hall. A dark haired boy wearing a red, patterned cap was sitting next to a Pikachu. "You ate a lot, didn't you, Ash?"

"Of course I did! I was starving!" Ash laughed happily to the girl that had asked the question. The girl wore a black top and a pink skirt, a blue hat on her head. The third of the group was laughing as well, his eyes seemingly closed, his green best not quite visible under his arms that were holding onto him from laughing. He soon noticed the green-haired girl walking towards them, smiling.

"Can we help you?"

The girl smiled broadly, laughing a bit as well. "Sis?" She tapped the shoulder of the female laughing at the table.

"Gah! Hiri? What're you doing here?"

"Errands. As usual." She smiled still. "Actually, I came here looking for you. I was doing errands over in Twinleaf, and I wanted to see you. Mom said you started traveling, and she told me you'd probably be in Jubilife. So, I came to look for you!"

"For me? You're too much Hiruka!" The girl smiled when she responded to Hiruka.

"Who's your friend, Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Oh! That's right, you haven't met before have you?" Dawn laughed a bit, feeling embarrassed.

"My name is Hiruka. I'm Dawn's twin sister... Nice to meet you!"

"Twin sister?!" Ash and the third of their group, Brock, looked at each other in complete confusion.


	2. Eating Is Confusing

Daughter of The Peace-Makers  
(A Pokemon Fanfiction)

Hiruka: Heh, I love how confused people get around us, Dawn.

Dawn: You confuse everyone though...

Hiruka: Well- It's more fun when it's not just me?

June: Please be quite for a minute you two. -sigh- I don't own any of the Pokemon characters or anything from Pokemon itself. I just own Hiruka, Li and my weird plot alterations! YAY!

Ash: Who's Li?

Hiruka: You don't want to know...

- - - - -

"It's sort of hard to believe, isn't it?" Hiruka asked, tugging a bit at the string of her straw hat. "I know we don't look alike, but we are twins... Sort of."

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" Brock responded confusedly. Ash was also confused, which was clear from the look on his face. Due to the way they looked, Hiruka ended up struggling to hold back a giggle.

"Honestly, I'm not even really related to Dawn. I'm adopted." A warm smile appeared on her face. "But, to me... Dawn is my sister- we grew up together. I can't think of her any other way!"

"Hiri, you're too much." Dawn laughed a bit, looking at Ash as he decided to speak.

"Do you know anything about before all that, though?"

"Now I do, but for the longest time I had no idea! Though, honestly... I think I'm even more confused knowing than I was when I didn't!" Hiruka's voice turned into a whine. Brock moved over slightly and let Dawn sit down next to him, Ash looking to Hiruka curiously. Dawn had gotten up when Hiruka began talking with her. Looking at Ash, Hiruka asked, "Uh... What's wrong? Something on my face or somethin'?"

"Don't you wanna sit down?" Ash chuckled. "C'mon, sit with us! It's gotta be tiring just standing there for no reason, right?"

"He's right, Hiri! You should eat with us!"

"But... I ran out of poffins..."

"I have some sweet poffins if you want." Ash offered, though he had no idea why she needed them.

"Sweet poffins? Really?! Yes! Thank you so much!" Hiruka literally jumped, hugging him when she sat down next to him as he'd suggested.

"Heh, looks like Hiri's dubbed you her new best friend, Ash." Dawn loved to tease her 'sister'.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I like sweet poffins, okay? What's the big deal about it?" Hiruka pouted, until suddenly a small bag was pushed towards her by the boy to her left.

"Enjoy?"

"Thank you!" She giggled before taking a poffin out of the bag, taking a happy bite. "Hm... Level twenty-three, smoothness seventy-four. Wow- it's pretty high quality!"

"You can tell all that from a bite?" Brock seemed surprised at that simple fact.

"Of course! I love sweet poffins- but I also love deciphering their level and smoothness- it's something that's always made me curious, y'know?"

So, the four began to eat happily, Hiruka cheerfully chewing on her poffins that she was given, the other three eating normal food. What concerned Brock and Ash was that she didn't even think of touching the food they had- she was so content with the poffins, she looked like she was a ditto or something, taken the form of a human. That wasn't possible though, they were sure, and so they let it go. Dawn was used to it anyway, so it just didn't phase her.

Pikachu scurried suddenly under the table, crawling up into Hiruka's lap. "What's wrong fella?"

"Pika! Pika!" Generally, Hiruka seemed to understand what was going on, causing her to take another poffin out of the bag and hold it out for the little mouse. Pikachu happily picked the poffin out of her hand and nibbled on it, cheering slightly.

"You like it?" Hiruka smiled as Pikachu nodded cheerfully. Happily, Pikachu sat in Hiruka's lap. It seemed it was comfortable with her, but that just made her happy. "Comfy?" Pikachu simply nodded as it nibbled on its poffin more.

"Looks like Pikachu really likes you, huh?" Ash chuckled happily, watching.

"Hiri, what pokemon do you have with you right now?"

"Huh? Oh... I have-"

"You got a brain? Wow!" A boy walked over, brown hair falling slightly into his equally brown eyes. "Long time no see, Hiri."

"Okay, Li, how many times am I gonna have to yell at you to get you to stop calling me that?" She didn't even look at the boy- she knew who it was automatically. "By the way, that joke really was uncalled for."

"Hah, whatever. You know, you shouldn't live off poffins the way you do- it's not healthy."

"For you, perhaps, but for me it's just fine, thank you very much." Dawn looked over to the boy- she knew him, but not nearly as well as Hiruka had. She also knew that Li and Hiruka got along like a Pidgey and a Caterpie.

"Long time no see, Li." She said simply. Looking at her, the boy smiled.

"Hey, Dee." Dee- the name was just an initial, but Li seemed to care little about that. "Hiri, you haven't seen a bonsly around, have you? I was taking care of a bonsly for someone, and it scurried off somewhere."

"Have you looked in a more wooded area? Bonsly like hiding in excessively tall grass and wooded areas, after all. They blend in with them."

"Yeah, but I can't find 'im!"

"Ugh..." She took something out of her pocket- a spray bottle of some sort. "Use this sprayduck. If you find anything that reminds you of Bonsly, spray it. Bonsly are rock-types, so they generally arent' thrilled by water... It'll surprise him a bit. Just trust it."

"Right- thanks, Hiri! Oh- let's battle later, kay? I got really tough!" He waved and ran off, causing Hiruka to let out a sigh of relief. Dawn laughed happily.

"Some things never change, huh?"

"Nope- he's still as much of a pain as ever." Hiruka laughed in response to her sister's comment- she truly loved Dawn. "Oh- I never got to answer your question, did I, sis?"

"Actually- I have a question too." Ash replied. "How about a battle after we eat?"

"A battle?" Dawn smiled to her sister as she was confused by Ash's notion.

"You know- pokemon battle? Like you do when you're helping train the pokemon at the gym with Hunter."

"Oh! Um... Okay."

"Awesome! Let's eat so we can battle soon!" Ash cheered, and so they ate once more in a mild silence.


	3. A Battle Interrupted By A Battle

Daughter of The Peace-Makers  
(A Pokemon Fanfiction)

Hiruka: Why did you have to let Li into the story?!  
Ash: She doesn't like us.  
Li: You guys be quiet- I'm not a bad guy or anything.  
Hiruka: You're a pain in the rear though!  
Li: I'm not even gonna respond to that.  
Hiruka: You just did-  
June: BOTH OF YOU STOP IT.  
Hiruka & Li: -gulp-  
June: Anyway, I own only Hiruka, Li and Hunter (who may or may not show up in this chapter yet). I don't own Ash, Dawn, Brock, ect... Though I DO own the plot alterations I made to help myself write this! :3  
Li: Haha.  
June: Want me to hurt you?  
Li: N-No ma'am...  
June: Good. Now let me start the story, okay?

- - - - -

After their meal in the Pokemon center, Hiruka followed Dawn and her friends to the meadow just between Jubilife City and the cave leading to Oreburgh. Once there, Brock took a standing position, Ash facing Hiruka from slightly afar. Hiruka smiled slightly, not worried much about the battle itself. "Each trainer will use three Pokemon each, substitutions allowed."

"Alright! Sounds good to me!" Hiruka chimed. Soon, Ash let Pikachu go into the space between them. "Hm... In this case..." She tugged at a pokeball in her belt. "C'mon out and play! Star!" A large, bird-pokemon known as Staraptor, or as she called it, Star, appeared.

"Wow- Star's gotten really big." Dawn noted, watching the battle. It seemed simple- Pikachu attempted a thunderbolt, which Star just barely managed to avoid. Afterwards, Star used gust, causing Pikachu to get trapped momentarily before it died down.

"Star, finish off with Aerial Ace!"

"Pikachu, counter with iron tail!" Pikachu and the Staraptor collided, both falling back from one another's attack. Both somehow fainted- apparently, it was a tie.

"Pikachu and Star are unable to battle. Round one is a tie!" Ash ran next to Pikachu to pick it up, praising it. At the same time, Hiruka returned her Staraptor to its pokeball, rubbing her cheek against it.

"Star, thank you so much for trying so hard- I hope you had fun with it... You rest now." The green-haired girl looked at Ash. Or rather, she tried to- as soon as she'd turned to look at him, there was a puff of smoke. "What the-"

A strange mantra of sorts was spoken loudly, a talking Meowth adding to it. Ash, Brock and Dawn glared at them. Hiruka stood dazed, trying to figure out who they were. "Uh...?"

"They're Team Rocket- pokemon thieves." Dawn explained. Shocked to hear it, Hiruka got angered immediately.

"That's right- and we're here to get those pokemon finally!" A red-haired woman said cheerfully. Hiruka shook her head coldly.

"A true shame..." She looked at the odd people. "It's a true shame that your dream is so dark that it will never see the light of day." She dug into her belt again, picking out another pokeball. "Let's do it! I choose you, Sloppy!" A slowbro came out happily. "Sloppy, let's get rid of these freaks, hm?"

"Freaks? How dare you call us freaks!" The red-haired woman called again.

"We'll see how you feel after this battle..." Hiruka said- she looked at Sloppy. "Why don't you _rest_ hm?" Sloppy nodded and went to sleep.

"Rest? They can hurt it easily-"

"Relax, Ash." Dawn replied. "She knows what's she's doing."

While asleep, the Slowpoke seemed to dream of orders of sorts, causing it to use them as it slept. While sleeping, Sloppy suddenly began to telepathically hurt the thieves, throwing them around in the air to dizzy them. Then, while they were unsettled, it let it's mouth open as if to yawn, creating a blast of ice beam that hit them quickly, turning them into icicles of sorts. Soon, she sent out a second pokemon- a Chimchar- and told it to use strategy "fire up" with Sloppy. As Sloppy woke up, she asked for it to use Psychic, and so it rose the frozen thieves into the air. While they were hovering, chimchar used a massive flamethrower, first thawing them quickly then sending them flying with the extra flame.

"You two did great! Way to go, Sloppy. Chimmy." Hiruka giggled, patting the Slowbro and Chimchar gently on the head for an extra point of praise. The two pokemon happily cheered, glad to have been able to succeed. "Sorry for pushing you so hard- thank you for doing so well. I'm glad everything will be alright."

"Your pokemon and you really get along well." Brock noted, watching as she stood up slowly. She looked at him with a simple smile.

"That fact makes me very happy." She looked to the pokemon again. "They're like my family, y'know?"

"Sis, are you gonna see your parents while you're in the area?"

"I don't think I can get through to spear pillar right now, and I guess it's not that big a deal- I'm more worried about getting work done and keeping everything safe. I've been feeling really odd lately."

"Odd? How?" Ash looked at her curiously, confused by her words. She smiled weakly in response, laughing nervously.

"Something bad is coming... Let's just say I can tell through my 'sixth sense'."

"You mean your ability, right? Synchronize..."

"Yeah... The pokemon have been very uncomfortable lately- the amount of stress I've sensed proves to me that something bad is going to happen soon. It's sort of been worrying me. Anyway- I'm gonna get a room at the Pokemon Center lodge. I don't really want to leave the city just yet." She waved and ran off, leaving the trio to stare at one another, wondering what was to come.


	4. Starting of The Evening Chase

Daughter of The Peace-Makers  
(A Pokemon Fanfiction)

June: I'm finally letting Hiruka's true self out! Yay!  
Ash: Why would she need to go to spear pillar to see her parents?  
June: That doesn't matter right now!  
Hiruka: For once, I'm siding with June... I really don't want to get into it. June, can you do the disclaimer so we can go now?  
June: Sure. I'll be nice this time. Ahem... I don't own the generally well known characters of the Pokemon series, or Pokemon itself... I do own, however, the plot alterations I made to help myself write this! Yay!

- - - - - -

That evening, Hiruka could not sleep. She tossed constantly in her bed, enthralled in a nightmare of some kind. After awakening abruptly, she went outside to get some fresh air, dressed in nothing more than a simple, off-white gown for her sleeping. Her hair was a mess and for once the top of it was visible without her hat. "I hope mom and dad are alright... This is getting to be rather difficult to cope with..."  
Ash as well could not sleep that night, and decided to take a walk. His lack of slumber was due to confusion and worry, amongst other numerous emotions that cause such turmoil to keep one from resting well. He could see a figure, though it was a bit dark, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk just outside the Pokemon Center. Walking closer, he recognized it as Hiruka. "Couldn't sleep?"

Shaking her head, she looked up at the figure from which the familiar voice had come. "No... Neither could you, I am assuming?"She moved slightly to give him more room as he took a seat next to her.

"I don't know, something just feels off I guess." He looked at her curiously, though it was hard to see for either of them. "Why are you up?"

"I had a nightmare... So I came out here for some fresh air to calm down. The nightmare doesn't really help my feeling that something bad will happen, y'know?"

"Yeah, that makes sense." Ash laughed slightly, watching the girl next to him begin to shiver slightly from the cool breeze. "Why are you staying out here if you're so cold?"

"What're you talking about?" She hadn't noticed she was shivering- or rather, she was ignoring the fact. "It's not that cold..."

"Then why are you shivering?" He seemed concerned, which only caused her to become a bit more concerned than she already was.

"I'm fine okay?" She looked away, her sea-colored hair tickling her bare shoulder. Suddenly, a strange voice could be heard from nearby. A blue-haired man was causing an elder problems, it seemed. Hearing yelling, Hiruka jumped out of her sitting position to run after the noise- she could tell this was the start of a problematic situation. Curiously, Ash ran after her.

"Tell me where the key is, Professor." The blue-haired man groaned, holding the elder up slightly using the collar of his shirt as a grip.

"Why would I tell you such a thing?"

"Oh, you will-"

"Hold it right there!" Hiruka stood tall, her eyes narrow as she kept her legs and arms spread slightly as if getting ready to fight by hand. "Hands off the professor. Now."

"Hm? Who are you, his assistant?"

"I assist a lot of people, but that's not the point, mister." She smirked slyly as she continued, "I'm just someone who likes to help- but I help for good reasons, not bad. Besides, you'll never find the 'key' to whatever you're looking for."

"Oh? And how can you be so sure? I know that if I hold the key, I can make Dialga and Palkia come to me. After all- they say that the Dialga and Palkia will do anything to protect their key."

"Oh, so you're going to use someone defenseless for your own selfish needs?"

"Someone? Oh, no no... No people will be harmed. Only the key will be in my possession." The Professor managed out of the man's grip, managing to just barely hold him back.

"Hiruka, get out of here! You have to hurry!"

"What? But Professor-"

"We can't let them get hurt by this man! I'll hold him back, you hurry away from here! Now!"

"R-right! I'm on my way off!" Suddenly, her legs began to sprint away to the Pokemon center, letting her get her things and hop onto her Staravia, whom she had gotten healed, and fly off. Ash, whom was watching the entire time, left a note in the room he and his friends were sharing and flew off after her, concerned about what was going on.

- - - - -

Sorry for the strange, quickened pace. Writers block does that sometimes. I think things may get a bit more interesting now, though! 8D


	5. The Key of Distortion

June: Yeah, I don't own Pokemon. Hiruka belongs to me though. So HAH.  
Hiruka: Hey, why didn't we get to help?  
June: You're never of help anyway! Let's just hurry up the story...

- - - - -

The chase began without haste. Even in the morning, when the sun first started to shine, Ash was nowhere to be found in Jubilife City. Dawn and Brock looked to each other with concern, until finally, Dawn noticed the note.

"What does it say, Dawn?"

"Guys, I saw Hiruka run off somewhere after that wierd Team Galactic guy was starting to harrass the professor about some sort of key. I don't know why, but I want to figure out what's going on. I'll be back as soon as I can, with Hiruka. Sorry for worrying you. Ash."

"A key? He went after Hiruka about a key?"

"Great... She's under attack again..." Dawn muttered softly. "Hiruka gets attacked by these sorts of people a lot. They want to use her special abilities for their advantage, but it isn't safe for anyone if that happens. So, she has to hurry to give notice when she's found so that none of the particular pokemon involved get hurt. I know where they're headed- or are, whether or not they made it. Come with me!"

~~~

Ash stared up at the pillar before them, his eyes wide with fascination. The sea-haired girl didn't seem to notice him as she walked closer to a strange orb of some kind, black as night. Her hand placed itself on the orb, her eyes closing. "Please come, my grandmother... I need your help once more..."

"Grandmother?" The voice caught her attention, causing her to jump. She spread her arms wide infront ot he orb. "Don't you dare come any- Oh... It's you..."

"Uh... Hi to you too..."

"What are you doing in this place? This place is not to be entered by humans... It is a sacred place."

"Uh, you're here too y'know."

"Answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I saw you running off and I got worried, so I came after you."

"...I recommend you leave this pla-"

"Hiruka!" It was another voice, a female.

"Sister, leave this place! All of you, go! This is no time for a reunion. It is not safe! I am here only to do my duty. I will not allow any of you to get hurt because of following me."

"Sis, I know what's going on. You're in danger again, right?"

"They want the key. They cannot have it. I cannot allow for them to hurt the peace keepers... The ones whom keep the sanctuary of this world at peace! I must call upon the distortion world for entry... I must ask for an answer to my plea! I must find a way to protect!"

"Hiruka, if anyone hurts you you won't be able to protect anyway!"

"That isn't of importance. I must call forth the door to the Distortion World! I must ask Grandmother for help... To keep our family and the world itself safe! There are bad people here, Sister. They are after Dialga and Palkia. They likely are seeking the lake pokemon as well."

"The lake pokemon?" Brock asked. "You mean Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie..."

"Precisely."

"And what does that have to do with you? And what was that stuff about a key?" Ash was clearly concerned. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not letting you risk your life for-"

"The key is me. I am... The key of distortion."

"What...?"

"Sister and I aren't biologically related. I was found in front of the Azalea Town gym, where Mother, Father and Sister lived, at a young age. I was abandoned, alone. They took me in. It happened to be Sister's birthday, and we seemed roughly the same age from what Mother and Father could tell, so they decided to just call us twins... However, no one really understood why, but I could tell if a pokemon was in pain from a mile away."

"So?"

"Mother and Dawn moved to Sinnoh, but I stayed with Father in Azalea Town. One day, though, when I came to visit... Sister took me to Lake Verity near Twinleaf Town... And Mesprit approached us. I don't know how... But I knew what it was saying right away. And for some reason, it called me a relative... Over time, I started talking to the other lake pokemon, and eventually I came here to see if I could meet Dialga and Palkia... I did. Quickly. They called me their 'daughter'. They told me they created me to teach just how much a human and a pokemon can bond. They created me to try to keep the Pokemon safe from humans, while doing the opposite at the same time. They also told me that if anything bad was to happen, I was free to come here and call upon Grandmother Giratina, whom could help me. They said, 'after all.. You are the key to the Distortion World.'"

"Wait, so... You're a pokemon?"

"It seems that way..." Hiruka nodded. "Either way... I must call upon Grandmother."

"Please let me stay with you," Ash suddenly called after her as she turned away. She let her head turn to the side so she could see him from her peripheral vision. "I don't know why... But I... I can't leave you alone again! When you ran off, I panicked. I know following you was wrong, and I'm sorry but..."

"Aw, you have a crush on my sister, don't you, Ash?" Dawn giggled.

"T-That's not it! It's not like that..."

"Sis, at least let Ash come. 'Sides, I bet he'd have fun meeting Giratina. And he's a good person towards Pokemon, so Giratina will be thrilled too! You've seen how he gets along with Pokemon... Can't you at least let him learn a truth most people don't know?"

"Sister... You know it isn't safe."

"it's not like he's any safer out here..." Hiruka sighed, nodding in defeat as her sister made the notion.

"Fine..."

"Brock, let's leave them to go. We need to hold down the fort here."

"Right. You two be careful."

"Distortion World isn't a very dangerous place in and of itself, but Grandmother can be a bit... Fiesty. Please watch your step." As a portal appeared, Ash and Hiruka made their way through it, landing in a strange place. "This is the Distortion World. Time and space do not apply here... Follow me, I'll show you the way to my grandmother. It would be hard for you to find her otherwise, as the path is a little... peculiar." She then began to walk, slowly, down the strange paths and waters of the world in which they were now in. 


End file.
